This is a request for an additional five years of funding for the conference grant for the Annual Symposium for the Biology of Skin beginning with the 45th year. This is a multi-year conference grant now in its 30th year of NIH funding. The partial support provided for this conference grant will satisfy the following specific aims, which are unchanged from prior years. These conferences will: A. Thoroughly cover one aspect of skin biology annually. B. Allow the exchange and acquisition of new knowledge on a formal basis as well as provide a proving ground for new concepts. C. Broaden and shape our understanding and perspective of biological properties of th skin of man under normal and pathologic conditions. D. Encourage young investigators to consider the pursuit of careers in academic and investigational dermatology by interacting with established scientists, identifying unsolved problems and identifying long term goals in skin biology. The conference will be held annually in the summer. The location will be Snowmass Resort in the Colorado Rockies. The symposium will be attended by up to 150 guests including 25-30 speakers. Participation of young scientists will be encouraged by poster presentations. This years conference from july 11-15, 1995 will be "Skin Cancer: Pathomechanisms, Epidemiology and Clinical Manifestations and New Approaches to Treatment". The co-chairmen for this session are David Norris, David Bickers and Stuart Yuspa. Future topics will be selected from the following general subjects: "Cutaneous Innervation and Neurobiology of the Skin", Aging of the Skin", "Determinants of Epidermal Organization", "Autoimmunity in the Skin", Comparative Biology of Epithelia" or "Applications of Biotechnology to Diagnosis and Treatment of Skin Diseases".